


Fate/SEAZE - Prologue

by Rei_One



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Holy Grail War (Fate), Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mythology References, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_One/pseuds/Rei_One
Summary: A Holy Grail manifested in the Spratly Islands. This grail had summoned 7 heroic spirits local to the lands surrounding the Islands. These were rogue Servants with no human masters. Their mission was to keep out any “invaders” that would seek the Grail. They have been dubbed “Sentinels” by the Mage's Association.In response to the appearance of the Grail, the Mage’s Association have summoned their own Servants to combat the Sentinels. Seven Masters were chosen to summon Seven heroic spirits who will act as Conquerors to fight the Sentinels and try to retrieve the Grail.
Kudos: 2





	Fate/SEAZE - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had and wanted to flesh out. Not sure if I'll write beyond introducing each group of Servants.
> 
> The "first" chapter is only a cold open so nothing much Fate related yet

Out in the middle of the sea, in the vast expanse of otherwise empty waters there were two boats. One was a modern motorboat. It was white with a blue stripe and some Chinese characters written on the side. In contrast the other was a medium sized, wooden fishing boat. It looked decayed from years of use. One could see the old and worn nets and a few basins and buckets of fish.

On the boats were several men separated into two distinct groups. One group consisted of four coast guards. They wore black uniforms and orange life vests. One of them waited on the motorboat a slight distance away from the shabby looking fishing boat where the other three stood. These men were armed and pointed their guns towards the other group.

Said group consisted of impoverished fishermen, they wore wet long sleeved shirts and shorts, both being discolored and full of holes and tears, probably from exposure to sea water. Some of them were wearing wide brimmed hats to protect them from the scorching heat. Their skin was heavily tanned from taying out in the sun and fishing. They were not as well equipped as the armed men. They simply raised their arms in surrender.

The coast guards screamed at the fishermen, in a language the fishermen didn’t understand. But they knew what the patrolmen wanted. The fishermen pointed them towards their haul. The leader of the coast guards ordered one of them to retrieve the fish.

Said coast guard walked towards the fishermen’s catch. They were barely a few buckets of fish, probably not enough to feed these men’s families. But still the coast guard believed everything in the sea belonged to them, their country so it was only just he took what belonged to them. The man reached out to grab one of the buckets when suddenly

“Gah!” he yelped.

His finger was pinched by a crab. It probably hid in the bucket and he didn’t notice. Furious he grabbed it with his uninjured hand and tossed the crustacean into the sea. He turned around to grab the fish again, but immediately stopped. He saw a few more crabs climbing on the buckets and a few more around his feet.

Perhaps it was only his imagination, but he could swear the crabs were snapping their claws in unison, taunting him. Infuriated, the man stomped all over, trying to kill as many crabs as he could. One could feel the boat shake each time he put his foot down. The boat rocked and shook more and more, to the point that the man almost threw himself off balance.

The stomping only stopped when he was knocked off balance and fell on his ass. Despite stopping his tantrum the boat kept on shaking. The waves violently crashed against the boat. Perhaps it was his imagination yet again, but the waves only seemed to be crashing near where he was. 

He tried to stand up but a big wave hit the boat and he was sent back down. He irritatedly tried crawling to the other side and yet another big wave hit that side. The waves shook the boat left to right, getting stronger and stronger. He tried to stand up one last time, slowly lifting himself up. Once he could stand upright he noticed that the sea in front of him seemed to grow closer and closer, he tried to run but the water rushed towards him, engulfing him.

“AAAAH!” A blood curdling scream was heard.

After hearing the scream the other two coast guards ran to the back of the fishing boat to see what the noise was. As soon as they got there, they looked on in horror. The patrolman sent to retrieve the fish was now completely covered in Crabs and various other sea life. He could barely move his body as he walked towards his fellow coastguards while screaming and begging for help. 

As he walked he left a trail of blood. After a few steps the coast guard fell to the floor, and the various sea creatures left his body. The creatures completely ravaged this man’s body. His eyes appeared to be gouged, probably cut or torn by the pincers of the crabs. His skin and muscles, completely torn apart. His internal organs completely disemboweled. The sight was enough to almost make the coast guards vomit.

As soon as the creatures left his body the group of animals menacingly headed towards the other two coast guards, completely ignoring the fishermen. The patrolmen noticed even more sea creatures coming from all sides of the boat, so they decided to hasten their retreat.

In a rush, they tried to jump back towards the boat even if it was slightly farther away. One of them made it to the boat the other fell into the water. He tried to force himself up the boat and into safety, but it was too late.

The other patrolman noticed the water around him turn red with blood, as the sea creatures began eviscerating his submerged body. He struggled and pleaded for help, but instead he was kicked him down further into the water. The other remaining patrolman told the driver of the boat to start the boat and leave.

The surviving coast guard breathed heavily. He had heard many strange things were happening in the islands, but he never expected anything like this. However as seconds passed his breathing returned to normal and he could calm down. In his mind the worst was over, the cursed boat was far behind them he could rest easy, or could he? The patrolman’s eyes wandered and he noticed at the side of the speedboat… crabs, climbing up the sides.

The patrolman let out a horrified scream, causing the boat driver to flinch and look back. The patrolman scrambled towards the driver. He held the driver by the shoulders and pleaded with him to go faster while pointing at the various sea creatures climbing the boat. The driver nodded and the driver hit the throttle. The motorboat propelled so fast that various sea creatures were flying off the boat as they tried to climb on.

Soon the two remaining coast guards could see the main ship. The driver tried to slow down but the passenger argued they should keep up the speed or else the sea creatures will catch up to them. The two kept arguing, until they failed to notice that the ship was already right in front of them. 

It was a hard crash. The front of the motorboat was completely damaged. The passenger was a little shaken, but the driver was left with a concussion. As soon as the passenger noticed the vehicle had stopped he panicked. He looked around and saw the sea creatures slowly climbing the motorboat.

Not wanting to die he rushed to climb the side of the ship, stepping on the barely conscious driver in order to do so. After his head was stepped on the driver somewhat regained consciousness. He also tried to climb and was rather slow, being dazed from his injuries.

The two climbed up the ladder, but the one further ahead looked down and noticed the injured driver was carrying some of the sea creatures with him. Panicked the patrolman began kicking the injured driver down, not wanting him to bring along any of the sea creatures.

After one final kick the driver fell headfirst into the speedboat. Hi neck snapping from impact as his face crashed into the glass windows. The sea creatures ignored the driver’s corpse. To the surviving patrolman it was quite clear, these creatures weren’t doing this to eat or survive, they wanted to kill for the sake of it. For a brief moment he contemplated that perhaps the driver would have been more efficient at slowing down the creatures if he had still been alive. But now was not the time to think.

The last surviving coast guard hurriedly climbed to the top. He stopped to catch his breath, panting and breathing uncontrollably. He knew now was not the right the time to relax, those creatures could still be after him. Still he needed to calm down a bit. As soon as he regained some composure he looked up. He thought nothing more could surprise him this day, but what he saw unsettled him.. 

He saw the rest of the crew had fallen over. Their bodies appeared stiff and lifeless, yet there was seemingly no sign of external injury. There was no blood on the floor and nothing broken to show signs of struggle. Were they all just knocked out? They didn't appear to eb breathing. He couldn't just stand and speculate, he rushed to one of the bodies, screaming and calling out to them, expecting a response.

As soon as he touched them he could feel how cold the body was. He turned the body over and placed fingers across the neck, just to be sure. There was no pulse, these men were truly dead. He was shocked, as upon closer inspection there truly was no sign of injury. Not even a bruise or a scratch, and yet these men all lay here, dead. 

However, something else caught the patrolman’s attention. A strange creaking sound was heard in this otherwise empty ship. The coast guard quickly pointed his gun in various directions, looking for the source of that strange sound. Then, from across the deck he saw it. 

It was a shadowy figure. But from the looks of it, it appeared to be a young woman, although one wouldn't call her "youthful" she had a elderly air to her. She was also quite short, about 1.44m tall, but still she stood imposingly. She had a deep brown complexion. She was wearing only a red vest and bandana, and a loincloth. She also was also wore various pieces of gold jewelry: bracelets, earrings and a necklace. One notable thing was the fact that there were tattoos all over her body. Painted on her skin were various lines and symbols, the were all over her torso, arms, they even reached all the way up to her eyes. 

The patrolman noticed the stranger slowly approaching him. He tightened his grip on his weapon, and aimed upward. A loud bang was heard as he fired a warning shot slightly above the stranger. However the woman didn’t halt, not even flinching at the gunfire. Soon he pointed the gun directly towards the woman, and fired rapidly.

Bullets flew towards her direction and the sound gunfire burst throughout the ship, and yet she did not halt. The bursts continued until the sound of bullets and gunfire slowly faded into mere clicks of an empty gun. Afterwards the only sound that could be heard were the woman’s continued footsteps and the crashing waves.

He noticed that not a single one of his shots landed. The bullets weren’t deflected or blocked, the stranger didn’t even react to any of the shots they all simply missed. The coast guard panicked, he rushed to reload his rifle. constantly fumbling the magazine in his hands as he was about to load his gun, however…

A swing of a blade, a bolo that wasn’t even there before had just cleaved his hands right off. It was as if the weapon had just manifested out of thin air.

Blood splattered all over his face and unto the floor. It took awhile for his brain to fully register what had happened. As he saw the stumps on his wrists and the blood flowing directly off of it, it finally clicked and he could only react by screaming in pain and horror.

The patrolman fell backward from a combination of shock, pain and fear. The stranger was right in front of him, looking like the shadow of death, looming over. He tried to slowly back away, all while leaving a wet streak on the floor as he wet himself.

His screams got even louder as the woman reached out and grabbed him by the collar. She effortly lifted him up. Even though she had a well toned physique, it still seemed like an inhuman feat for a girl or her stature to lift a man this high. She slowly pulled his face towards her own. He could clearly see the hatred and anger in this woman’s eyes. 

She opened her mouth and said “Let me say this in a way you’ll understand”

He was shocked to see this stranger, this foreigner speaking his own language. But the shock soon returned to fear as she continued.

“These islands are protected by spirits… ” she warned “Tell your people to leave or face our wrath!”

And with those final words, she lifted him up once again. And with one arm, she hurled this man out of the ship and across the sea in a single, powerful swing.

Soon, the coast guard was out of sight and the stranger was all alone in this empty ship. She then placed her hand on her necklace, holding onto the pearl placed in the middle.

" _Mutya sa Alimpulos_ " she whispered. 

The pearl began to glow and the waves surrounding the boat grew violent. The waters slowly spun and swirled into a vortex engulfing the ship. Then the lone girl who stood on the ship slowly vanished into thin air as the ship sunk into the depths of the sea.


End file.
